


And now I'm dreaming of you

by bloudemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some Humor, Teasing, Tiny bit of Angst, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloudemon/pseuds/bloudemon
Summary: Dean often has wet dreams, it's a fact.Sam keeps teasing him about it because he's the one waking him up whenever he makes too much noise in the middle of the night in one of their tiny motel rooms.But what happens when the first time they have to sleep in the same bed, Dean has a wet dream again ? ...and not the usual kind.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 141





	And now I'm dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> hey! here's my first spn Dean/Sam fic !
> 
> I think the Tags are exhaustive enough to know what you're dealing with here, so please read them carefully.
> 
> and most importantly, enjoy !
> 
> (title is from the song Dreaming of You - Cigarettes After Sex)
> 
> x

The first thing Sam felt when he woke up was a hardness pressing against his lower back. Then, it moved slowly and he heard what could sound like a moan. Maybe? Suddenly, a loud gasp filled the tiny room and the hardness went away... Dean was awake. 

...

They never _ever_ sleep in the same bed, that's one of the most important rules between them. But... Because there's always a but... The motel they found themselves in that night only had one room left and _obviously_ it was not a twin room. Sam looked at Dean nervously when the receptionist told them just that but Dean, without even looking into Sam's eyes, reached for the credit card in his back pocket. "We'll take it.". Sam thought Dean would've wanted to go find another motel that has more vacancy but it was already late and Dean was probably tired after their last hunt, finally solved after a long week of hard work.

They made their way to the room without a word, Dean unlocked the door and as he stepped into it he freezed just at the end of the bed. It was... small. Well, a queen size bed would normally be pretty big but they were both quite tall and broad so it was definitely not adapted. Sam tried to think of some joke to make about it or just something to say really but Dean still hadn't looked in his eyes once and it was starting to become weird. Dean would be the first one to make jokes about everything, every single day. "Dean, maybe we-"

"I'm going to take a shower." And just like that he was gone. Alright. Not weird at all...

Sam glanced at the bed once more and stepped out of the room. When he came back, hands full with takeaway he grabbed at the 24/7 diner near the motel, Dean was already in bed under the covers watching the small TV in the corner of the room. "I brought food." 

Dean finally looked in Sam's direction. "Nice, thanks."

Sam dropped the bag on the table in the other corner of the room since eating like a normal person on a chair in front of a table was always a priority. But apparently that was not high on the list of his brother's priorities because he stepped out of the bed, took one of the foil paper wrapped goods and immediately went back to bed. Oh hell no. "Are you seriously going to eat in my bed ?" 

"S'not your bed", Dean said with his mouth already full. Sam couldn't stop himself from watching the way Dean's pink lips wrapped around the burrito and the way he licked his lips to prevent the sauce from trickling down his chin. 

"Whatever..." Sam got up and went to the bathroom, he wasn't even hungry. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and made his way to the other side of the bed. It was... unusual for sure to share a bed with his brother after years sleeping alone or with someone he met while hunting on the rare occasion. But he reminded himself that it was just one night, it couldn't be that bad, especially when he remembered that they had to sleep in the Impala several times. That thing is a beauty but definitely not the most comfortable thing to sleep in. 

He climbed in bed, only wearing boxers and took hold of the controller in the middle of the sheets to go through the channels and find something better to watch than the neverending end credits of the movie his brother was watching. After another channel where all you could hear were high pitched moans and girls laughing annoyingly as a man made some stupid joke and proceeded to undress them, perks of watching TV in a motel room in the middle of the night, Dean immediately shifted and got out of bed, threw his now empty foil paper in the direction of the trash can and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him. Sam flinched while staring at the closed door for a few seconds, confused and then flipped through the channels again and decided to set on the end credits. 

He lay down and turned the other way, facing the horrendous wallpaper in front of him. Dean was acting strangely tonight. It definitely happened a lot before since living with your brother all the time is not always easy but this time was different. There was this... odd tension between them. He tried not to read too much into it.

Sam's eyes were already practically shut when he heard the click of the door and then gentle footsteps approaching. The noise stopped for almost a whole minute and just when Sam was about to turn around to see what was happening, Dean sat on the bed, reached for the controller, turned off the TV and lay down silently, facing the bathroom door. Sam listened to his soft breaths until he was asleep to finally let go and drift off to sleep as well.

...

"Oh my god", Dean whispered. 

"Dean ?" Sam opened his eyes and turned around to look at his brother. He was sitting on the bed, his hands covering his face. It was still dark in the room, the only light coming from the moon seeping through the window on the opposite wall.

"Dean ? What is it ? Look at me." It was not the first time his brother had a wet dream and Sam, as a light sleeper, which was practical in case any danger would occur, was always aware when Dean woke up, it being because of a nightmare or... anything else really. But this time, they were in the same bed and Dean was _grinding_ against him while having a wet dream. He immediately tried to talk it out so as to not let it be awkward between them even though the only thing he wanted to say was 'what the fuck, Dean'. 

"Look, I know you sometimes have wet dreams, well quite often even-" Dean quickly removed his hands from his face and glared at Sam so intensely it made him stutter. Dean's face was flushed all the way down his neck but his eyes were almost murderous. When it was obvious he wouldn't say anything, Sam continued. "and... And it happened we were in the same bed this time and well, it's not something to be ashamed of. It's- it's fine, Dean, alright ? It's fine." 

Dean kept staring at him but his eyes softened a bit, his face wasn't as red as before but he was now biting his lower lip, looking down and he whispered something that sounded a lot like 'Fine ?'. He looked into Sam's eyes again and finally opened his mouth to say something. His voice was deep after hours of sleep, even more than usual. "I- It was not..." He stopped and looked down again.

"What, Dean ? Talk to me, I swear it's fine, ok ?" Sam was starting to become frustrated. He just wanted to know what was bothering his brother this much that had him act this way. Knowing him, he would have tried to joke about it or something, but the way he was acting now was definitely not like Dean at all.

Dean almost scoffed and looked right into Sam's eyes again. "Well, uhm... It was not one of my usual wet dreams".

Sam was now confused. "So ? What do you mean ?" 

Dean couldn't say it while looking him in the eye so he turned his back to him, his feet on the soft carpet, as if ready to bolt at any moment. "Fuck..." He rubbed his eyes and exhaled steadily. "It was about you, Sam."

Sam couldn't even move and the sentence kept flowing into his mind. He frowned, trying to make it make sense and maybe find a reason behind it or something. "It- Well, it was just a dream, you know, it doesn't necessarily mean something. It's not- it's fine. Let's just go back to sleep, Dean, ok ?" 

Dean turned around and glared at Sam again, almost throwing daggers with his eyes. "Stop saying it's _fine_ , Sam! I was literally grinding against you and you're just going to pretend nothing happened ?" Sam was first taken aback by the sudden outburst, he clenched his fists tightly but then regained his composure and tried to appear as calm as possible. 

He put a hand on his brother's shoulder that startled him, or maybe it was a shiver ? Anyway. "Look, Dean. It was just a dream, let's not make a big deal about this. It's not as if you planned or wanted this, right ? Just a dream." A _wet_ dream, he corrected in his head.

Dean turned around and looked almost... guilty ? His face was flushed again and he was staring into his own lap. Something shifted in his attitude and suddenly the tension wasn't exactly the same anymore. Dean started looking up slowly at Sam's naked torso, his biceps, his broad shoulders, his neck and then his face, starting with his lips and ending with his eyes. Dean's lips were red and shiny from biting and licking them and Sam couldn't bring himself to look away. He saw them move and realized Dean said something he wasn't able to hear. "What ?" He looked in his eyes again. Dean was now smirking timidly.

"I said that I think, maybe- ...maybe I kind of wanted this... And I think you want this as well." Dean's face was closer than before and Sam couldn't think properly.

"No- yes- I... _What_ ?" Sam kept searching through Dean's face to see if he was kidding. It wouldn't be surprising since Dean liked to joke around and pull pranks but this time he couldn't find anything but... lust. His eyes were examining Sam's body and face hungrily. He seemed to have seriously thought about this. "Dean, are you serious about this ?" 

Sam's deep stare must have given away his own desire because Dean couldn’t take it anymore and straddled his thighs quickly, not letting him a second to think. "I'm very serious" Dean licked a long stripe beneath Sam's right ear and everything went black. Sam realized a few seconds later that it was because his eyes were now closed. He gave in to the pleasure and put his hands on his brother's hips, trying not to let his own hips buck up into the warmth above him. Dean's lips never left his skin, biting, sucking, licking, kissing his neck, his ears, his jaw, his pulse point, his adam’s apple, his collarbones. Sam's hands travelled across his brother's body, from his hair to his broad shoulders, his muscular back, his biceps, stopping right above his boxer briefs. 

"Sam", Dean moaned quietly and started to grind his hips against him, making their hard cocks touch for the first time through the fabric of their boxer briefs. Sam gasped. He couldn’t believe this was happening but at the same time it didn’t even feel weird at all so he decided not to think about it too much.

When Dean started to make desperate noises, Sam took matters into his own hands and grabbed him by the hips to switch places. Dean lay down on his back while Sam set between his legs, his elbows keeping him up a little bit. He then started to lick his way down Dean's torso, not forgetting to take his time biting and sucking his nipples, remembering how sensitive they are. He knows with how much he's pinched them before to annoy him. Dean always yelps and a flush spreads across his face. Now, it's more of a loud whine that came out of his mouth while he clenched Sam's long hair in his fingers. "I always knew you liked that... so hot" he whispered, almost to himself.

Sam's hands kept travelling across Dean's ribs and hips and arms while he gave a last peck to his left nipple. He then continued his way down always so slowly, licking and kissing everywhere. When he reached the top of Dean's boxer briefs and stopped, a groan filled the room. Sam looked up immediately to see his brother's intense gaze piercing through his own eyes. "If you don't do anything right now, I'm going to come in my pants before you even touch it".

"So demanding... I would kind of like to see that, though." Sam said, smirking pleasantly.

"Sam, _please_." There was almost no anger left in Dean's eyes, they were pleading.

Loving to see Dean beg for it, he decided to tease him a little bit more by spreading his legs, blowing softly on his way above the boxers and starting to kiss and lick along his legs, going closer and closer to his crotch. Dean's whimpers were becoming louder and louder. "You- _ah_ \- you're a dick." 

"Yeah ?" Sam suddenly grabbed Dean's cock through his boxers, making him gasp, and Sam took advantage of that to pinch his nipple harshly. " _Ah_! Oh my god, _Sam_!" He tried to push him away but it's obvious he liked it. Sam licked it to soothe the pain while finally reaching inside Dean's boxers to touch his cock, gathering the precome pooling at the tip with his thumb and stroking a few times. He took his boxers off completely and bent, looking at Dean through his eyelashes. When he saw the desperation into his eyes he decided not to let him wait any longer and finally wrapped his lips around his beautiful cock. Dean groaned and murmured something but Sam could just understand words like "finally", "yes" or "so good".

When he started to pant Sam's name several times, Sam took it as a warning and pulled back, massaging Dean's balls with one hand, the other one on his left hip to keep him from bucking up. "Why don't you tell me what that dream was about, huh ?"

"Sam, I- _ah_ \- it's- I can't." 

"And why's that ?" Sam kept massaging his balls while looking into his brother's eyes, careful not to push him too far.

"I- It's too much, I'm gonna come." He sounded almost nervous.

"No, you're not. Not until I allow you to." Sam said, voice deep and serious.

Dean's cock visibly twitched at that so Sam released the grip on his balls, massaging his thighs instead. "Come on, then. Tell me."

Dean looked almost embarrassed but still kept looking hungrily into Sam's eyes. "Ok. Uhm… So, we were here, in this room, one bed. We came back from a hunt, took a shower each and climbed in bed." Sam's hands never stopped travelling across Dean's thighs, feeling the heat radiating from his body. "My- my back hurt so you offered to give me a massage."

Sam stopped his movements and stared at his brother, smirking lightly. "Oh, is that so ?" 

"Yes, I was laying on my stomach, naked, and _you_ -" Sam resumed massaging his thighs, closer and closer to his crotch, making him stutter. Dean took a big breath and continued. "You straddled my thighs and started massaging my back slowly but- but deeply and it- it felt good". Dean's cock was so hard he couldn't breathe and Sam's teasing hands made his brain go fuzzy. 

"Is that it ?" Sam asked.

Dean tried to compose himself as much as possible. "No. You- You started to massage my glutes, always so slowly. I was getting hot but-" Sam's hands took hold of his thighs to spread them even more and push them up a little bit. "Sam, what-"

"Go on, baby. Don't stop talking." He grabbed a pillow near the headboard and put it gently under Dean's lower back.

"Ok... Uhm- Well, I was getting hot but I tried to make no sound." Sam started massaging his balls again, making his dick twitch interessingly and his breath hitch. "It's- uhm... You must have felt I liked it 'cause you- _ah_ \- _Sam_!" Sam was now massaging his glutes slowly, his last word was stuck in the back of his throat. 

"Dean, I said don't stop talking." Sam said, disapprovingly.

Dean cleared his throat. "Sorry it's just- ok- you started massaging closer and closer to my- _ah_ \- hole..." Sam was reproducing the movements Dean described along with his explanations and it made him so hot he could come right on the spot. He remembered he wasn't allowed to, though, so he tried his best to stay focused. "You started to spread my cheeks and brush your fingers against it and I- _oh my god_ , Sam- it feels so good." Sam slapped his right ass cheek at that, making Dean whine. 

Dean heard a loud groan beneath him and tried hard not to make any more noise even though he was extremely turned on. "I- Sorry." 

"Don't apologize, baby. Just go on." Sam said a bit more softly because he was not a total monster.

"Ok… where was I ? Uhm- yeah, so you kept brushing your- _ah_ \- fingers against my hole and when you noticed how intensely I was reacting you made me suck on one of your fingers." 

"Yeah ?" Sam hummed thoughtfully but his hands kept massaging his cheeks and brushing his hole. 

"Yeah, and then- Then you took your finger back and let it glide across my back. You reached my hole again and the spit made it easier to circle your finger against my rim. And that's when you pushed it insi- _Ah_ ! _Fuck_ !" Sam had, unexpectedly, decided not to reproduce what Dean was describing anymore and started licking around Dean's hole, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"Sam, _oh_ \- oh my god." 

Sam kept licking stripes up from his hole to his balls, his tongue diving into his hole a few times. A thumb came along his tongue some time later and Dean's whole body shivered. Sam pulled away and came back with two lubed fingers, starting to spread them inside slowly. When it was enough and with a quick glance at Dean's face, he added a third finger, thrusting as slowly as possible first and increasingly faster. Dean gripped the sheets tighter around his head to prevent himself from reaching for his cock, that was probably purple at this point. He couldn't even open his eyes to check 'cause he was scared the view of Sam between his thighs, humming while rimming and fingering him would make him come.

"Sam, _please_ … I need-" he whined. Sam immediately stopped his movements, making him open his eyes, and looked at him hungrily.

"Yeah, baby ? What do you need ?" His voice was so calm and comforting, Dean could have cried but that was definitely not what he needed most right now.

"You. I- I mean your cock. I need your cock inside me. Now. _Please_."

Sam groaned, still in his boxers, a huge bulge tenting the fabric, and reached the side of his own hips to take them off. Dean watched, almost mesmerized. They've already seen each other naked before, obviously. Like a hundred times. But his brother's cock was never like _that_ , big, hard and leaking with precome, ready to sink in his tight hole. "Fuck".

Sam reached for the lube he put on the bed, probably when Dean was too busy trying to compose himself that he didn't even notice. But, Dean suddenly got up on his knees in the middle of the bed and bent down in front of Sam's cock, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Let me do it, please." Sam gasped at the view and dropped the lube on the sheets. Dean took hold of it and while he fumbled to open it, he wrapped his plump lips around the tip of Sam's cock, flattening his tongue against the vein and pumping a few times, making him whisper profanities. He managed to open the little bottle, coated his hand with a good amount of product and started stroking Sam’s cock to spread the lube as thouroughly as possible while suckling on the tip.

"Jeez. Where did you learn to do all of that ?" Sam's deep voice filled the room. He knew for sure Dean never had any sexual experience with men before. Well, until now.

"Do you think I never watch gay porn ?" Dean answered, throwing him a sassy look.

"Mh... Interesting. I wonder what else you've learnt watching this kind of thing. But for now-" He pushed Dean by the shoulders to force him to lay down on his back again and started sucking a bruise under his right ear. "Time to finish what we started." 

Dean spread his legs further apart, giving him better access. Sam took hold of his own cock, brushing Dean’s hole with the tip and making sure he was ready. When Dean gave him a reassuring look, Sam started slowly sinking into the tight rim, making him hiss. Dean gripped the sheets again, trying to release the pain and relax because _fuck_ , it was big. 

When Sam bottomed out, a whole minute passed, just the sound of their deep breaths could be heard in the room. Sam kept kissing Dean's neck and collarbones gently to help him relax. 

Dean tentatively moved his hips a little bit, Sam not moving an inch, and when all he felt was deep pleasure, he moaned, making Sam groan and finally start thrusting faster and faster. They looked into each other’s eyes every so often, seeing the amount of pleasure on each other's face. And that's when he found it, the bundle of nerves that made Dean gasp and cry out. " _Shit_ , Sam it feels- _ah_ \- amazing".

Sam's eyes travelled from his face to his body. "Fuck. So pretty like this. So good." He whispered while thrusting always faster and deeper into him.

Sam's face dropped in his neck again and Dean was scratching his broad shoulders, his scalp, his back without even noticing, hungry to touch everywhere he could. "Come on baby, come. Gorgeous. So hot, Dean." He lost himself completely to the pleasure, listening to Sam's deep voice and with a sudden sharp thrust against his prostate he came between the heat of their bodies. Sam followed not long after, reaching his orgasm while panting Dean's name.

"Fuck, wow." Sam whispered while pulling out and sinking beside Dean on the bed.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled. He still couldn't believe it happened.

The sun was starting to rise, sunlight making its way into the room through the window. Sam waited to catch his breath and got up, heading to the bathroom. "Come on. Let’s take a shower."

Dean groaned, too tired to even move his pinky finger but he still forced himself to get up and made his way to the bathroom as well. When he opened the door, everything went black.

…

"DEAN! DEAN!" A loud voice was practically screaming in the back of his mind. Everything was black around him. What.

"DEAN! Wake up or I swear-" Dean opened his eyes to find his brother standing by his side of the bed, screaming at him while shaking his shoulder. 

"What the fuck." Dean looked around the room, one bed, a bag of food on the table, his brother, all dressed and ready to leave. He looked down at himself and then felt a wet sensation in his boxer briefs under the covers. What.

"Oh thank fuck you're awake, it's late, Dean. You need to stop sleeping this late, we have things to do. Let's go." Sam made his way to the door.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait. You- Did you go out ?" Dean asked before he could leave.

"Yeah, for like... Maybe an hour ? I was talking to some customers over at the dinner. Another hunt. I'll wait in the car, hurry up." And he was gone.

Dean looked down at himself again and stared at the bed for a whole minute. He was so confused. Did he dream about this ? Did he come in his pants because of a wet dream ? About his brother ? But it felt so real. "What the fuck". He groaned. Finally waking up and heading to the bathroom. He hurried to wash his own come off his body and got dressed, head still a bit fuzzy.

…

Sam closed the passenger door of the Impala, trying to hide a smirk behind his hand when his brother made his way to the car and opened the driver’s door. Dean sat down on the driver’s seat, a sharp pain suddenly seeping through his body, making him yelp. " _Ah_ ! _Fuck_ ! What the hell ?"

He heard a loud chuckle coming from his right, making his head spin fast to see Sam watching him back, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from chuckling again.

Dean frowned but he seemed to quickly connect the dots, moving the rear-view mirror to look at his own neck. When he found several hickeys on it, there was no doubt anymore. He sent a glare Sam’s way immediately, punching his bicep. "You jerk ! I thought I was going crazy !"

"Oh, come on ! It was funny ! That yelp, especially." Sam said, a bright smile on his face, looking softly into Dean’s eyes.

Dean wiggled a bit on his seat, frowning, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position so he could at least manage to sit on his sore ass, driving for hours. "Absolutely not." He glanced at Sam and couldn’t help the corners of his mouth to crook up when he saw the concerned look on his face. "I’m _fine_." He reassured.

"Fine." Sam said fondly when Dean turned on the ignition and started to drive through the empty streets of the small village. He couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he was to have someone as special as Dean in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments if you did.
> 
> Loads of love.
> 
> x


End file.
